como entrenar a tu dragón: surviving the ragnarok
by BrazodeHierro
Summary: después de la batalla contra drago nuevos personajes llegan a la isla de berk, seguidos por la furia de los dioses donde todos tendrán que volverse mas fuertes para poder sobrevivir, también se formaran nuevas parejas amorosas, nuevas amistades y traiciones


Capitulo 1:

"hoy se celebra! ¿O no?

La escarcha de la mañana empieza a desvanecerse por los primeros rallos del sol, el cual lentamente iluminaba el horizonte con un hermoso brillo que llenaba el frio de la noche con una tibia sensación sobre la piel

Por otra parte un bulto negro asechaba su presa, unos enormes ojos redondeados de color verde en el cual se centraba una llaga de color negro profundo se preparaba para atacar a su objetivo, prepara su postura para realizar un salto perfecto sobre su víctima, su respiración es calmada que poco a poco empieza a ser más profunda y un leve rugido empieza a romper levemente el silencio del lugar. Ya era el momento, el atacante se empieza a mover, se acerca y con una mirada feroz eleva su cuerpo con sus potentes patas traseras, este veía y sentía todo en cámara lenta, él pensaba para sí mismo – es mío, no podrá escapar- y de repente!...

-CHIMUELO!- dijo su presa saltando de manera repentina moviéndose rápidamente alzando sus brazos para ahuyentar al casi infartado dragón

El dragón de forma desesperada da un salto al igual que un gato separando sus cuatro patas del suelo y encorvando el lomo soltando un chillido un tanto tierno.

-jajajajaja me he adelantado esta ves amigo, ya era hora de que tuvieras tu merecido- exclamo el joven entre risas y suspiros por el susto que le provocó al pobre de chimuelo

-"maldito hipo"- se dijo a sí mismo el dragón en su mente – "no te la llevaras gratis "- terminando de decir esto el reptil salto sobre la cama del muchacho lamiéndolo en la cara de forma descontrolada mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos con sus garras.

\- n.. No, de.. Detente chimuelo sabes que eso no se quita jajajaja – se quejaba entre risas el ya muy babeado Hipo

Mientras estos jugueteaban chimuelo siente una presencia detrás de su amigo, este empieza a observar de reojo mientras seguía distrayendo a Hipo, entre risas y risas Hipo se detiene y lentamente se voltea para… - haaaaaaaaa! – grita mientras veía que un agujero negro se le acercaba, este se sentía atrapado, pues claro ya que Patán, Eret, Patapez y Brutacio lo habían metido dentro de un gran saco el cual poseía olores de extraña procedencia

-Suéltenme! Sea quien sea, lo lamentara ¡! Ya déjenme salir ¡! Malditos hijos de troll!- gritaba el pobre de hipo que se encontraba colgando de cabeza dentro de esta apestosa tela

\- lo que ordene jefe – dijo Eret, ya que era el, el que cargaba a Hipo mientras trataba de contener su riza, lo cual le era imposible para sus acompañantes delatando sus identidades

De un momento a otro el joven vikingo cae en una bañera llena de agua fría, si, muy fría

-que es lo que les pasa?! Ya sáquenme de aquí ¡! Decía este muy molesto mientras le tiritaba todo el cuerpo y golpeteaba los dientes por lo fría que se encontraba el agua

\- lo siento querido, pero de esto no te puedes escapar- dijo una recién llegada Valka –ya muchachos, a lo que vinieron- diciendo esto todos tomaron escobillas y jabón, se acercaron al cubo de hielo que era su jefe y de tirones y hundidas empezaron a refregar y estrujar al pobre Hipo

\- que les pasa?! Por qué hacen esto?! Explíquense o lo lamentaran, se los aseguro! – gritaba Hipo mientras todos lo refregaban

\- definitivamente no tienes nada más que dragones en tu cabeza, pues no tienes remedio- dijo Patán mientras sujetaba a hipo de los hombros

-¿realmente no te acuerdas?, pobre Astrid, creo que se equivocó esta ves jejeje- decía Brutacio divertido mientras dejaba caer más agua sobre la espalda de Hipo

\- por favor Hipo… has un poco de memoria, no creo que algo como esto sea realmente posible que se te olvide- exclamo Patapez que refregaba la cara de Hipo

-Noooo, esperen- Hipo empezó a pensar en lo que dijo Brutacio y en la insistencia de todos en relación a que había olvidado algo que evidentemente era algo más que importante –no puede ser! Como pude ser tan tonto! Astrid!- Hipo recordó lo importante de ese día poniéndose de pie pero…. Nop, no sucedió, había olvidado que no tenía su prótesis y callo de cara para incorporarse nuevamente en el agua

Chimuelo, su fiel amigo llega de la nada saltando feliz de la vida por encima de todos los presentes dejando caer la pierna de metal de su jinete – gracias amigo- le expresa Hipo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras le rascaba por debajo de la mandíbula al dragón en forma de agradecimiento, este se la instala en su miembro faltante para ponerse de pie y avergonzado le pide disculpas a sus amigos

-Perdón chicos, anoche estuve tan nervioso por este gran paso que lo pensé por mucho tiempo, tanto que hoy al despertar no me pude acordar y me fue indiferente hasta lo que dijo Brutacio- Hipo dijo esto mientras se cubría con una manta de la cintura para abajo mientras salía de la bañera para ir al siguiente paso de su preparación

Por otro lado…

-Astrid! Despierta! Hoy es el día, ¿o acaso lo has olvidado? – gruño Brutilda mientras que le quitaba a la fuerza las pieles que cubrían a su amiga

-creo que tendremos que usar un método más eficaz para despertar a esta muchacha – dijo la madre de Astrid tomando una cubeta que en su interior no había más que un trozo de hielo- vamos Brutilda, levántale con cuidado el piyama por el cuello- le susurro la mujer a la rubia, esta al hacerlo con mucho cuidado la madre conto – uno, dos y…. tres – lanzando el enorme trozo de hielo por la espalda de su hija

-HHHHIiiiiiiii! Pero que mird!….- chillo la ahora despierta Astrid dando un salto de golpe cayendo de la cama e intentando sacar el trozo de hielo que le recorría por la espalda de manera desesperada – son unas hijas de…! Por qué me hacen esto?! – grito la rubia con el ceño fruncido con un evidente enojo dejando ver su mirada asesina que destinaba a sus dos acompañantes

-tranquila Astrid, no te sulfures en este día tan especial o te saldrán arrugas entes de tiempo jajaja- decía subiendo por las escaleras una pelinegra con un paquete entre sus manos

.Heather!, llegas a tiempo, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para arreglar al desastre de mi hija que hasta saliva tiene en la cara- dijo de forma burlona la madre de la aun no muy bien despierta Astrid que para que se hagan una idea, esta tenía algo que se asemejaba a un enorme nido de pájaros en la cabeza por pelo, la baba aun caía por su boca, los ojos un tanto rojos por haber sido despertada a la fuerza y con una cara de los mil demonios entre sueño y enojo por lo que acababa de vivir mientras seguía tirada en el suelo

De un momento a otro, como si de un resorte se tratase la estropeada Astrid se pone de pie un tanto alterada

-wooooooooo! Hoy es el gran día!- dijo entusiasmada la ahora si bien despierta Astrid, mientras salía corriendo tratando de arreglarse pero por la emoción y los nervios realmente se estaba empeoran más de lo que ya estaba, tanto que sus acompañantes la miraban tratando de aguantar las carcajadas al ver el ahora muy pero muy estropeado semblante de la rubia

\- vamos amiga, deja que mejor nosotras nos ocupemos de arreglar tu desastre jajaja que al parecer no te encuentras en las condiciones de hacerlo por ti misma- se burlaba Heather mientras la tomaba del brazo para que esta la siguiera a una bañera con agua tibia que daba muy buen olor ya que se habían encargado con anterioridad de colocarle aromatizantes para que estos se quedaran impregnados sobre la piel de la muchacha y como a hipo, entre todas empezaron a arreglar a la vikinga con gran esmero para que quedara lo mejor posible por la celebración que les acontecía

Mientras tanto…

Valka descendía de su fiel compañero Brincanubes sobre el hombro del gran monumento de roca de su amado, el gran Estoico el Basto

-vaya…. Como han pasado los años, pensar que hace veinte años te deje con nuestro pequeño hijo para que lo cuidaras solo por tu cuenta, le rogaba a los dioses para que el pudiera crecer fuerte y sobreviviera a este caótico mundo, en especial si consideras como eran en nuestros tiempos las cosas. Desgraciadamente ya no estas junto a nosotros, con tu pueblo, con tu hijo y (unas pequeñas lagrimas se derramaban con una sutil sonrisa de tristeza) ya no estas junto a mi… sé que aun estas aquí (tocando su pecho) y que nos cuidas desde las alturas, pero….. aah… (un largo pero suave suspiro ) ay, como te extraño amor, como deseo que pudieras estar junto a tu hijo en este gran día para él, tomando en cuenta esto, no se puede negar que has hecho un buen trabajo criándolo (soltando una sonrisa de alegría mientras le daba un golpecito con su puño a la estatua) ya es todo un hombre, y será un gran jefe tal cual tú lo hiciste y en especial será un gran espeso , ya que hoy nuestro hijo… SE CASARA!- dijo la mujer mientras daba un salto de alegría pero en el proceso algo llamo su atención a la distancia. En las lejanías por el mar se podía ver unas oscuras nubes de al parecer una tormenta eléctrica pero Valka al ver que se encontraban a una distancia muy lejana no le tomo importancia

En la aldea se podía ver como las personas se movían de un lado para otro arreglando y decorando todo para festejar la unión de dos familias de respeto, la casa Hofferson (Astrid) con los Haddock (Hipo) ya que la fiesta se celebrara en toda la aldea mientras que primero se realizara la ceremonia de unión en la isla de Freyja para cortar el abedul del compromiso, la cual se encontraba muy cerca de Berk, a no más de cinco minutos a vuelo de Gronckle (uno de los dragones más lentos)

Se podía escuchar que en la herrería un fornido vikingo de manos intercambiables le daba los últimos golpes a unas delicadas piezas de metal, las que con esmero llevaba un buen tiempo preparando para esta ocasión tan especial – bien, es hora de impresionar al jefe- decía Bocón mientras envolvía su trabajo en unas telas de ceda , depositando un bulto en un cofre grande, otro en un cofre un poco menor y para finalizar, el ultimo bulto en una caja pequeña – hora del show- decía este mientras montaba a su perezoso amigo Gruñón para dirigirse hasta la casa de Hipo. Este al llegar y entrar en el domicilio se lleva una gran sorpresa, era el hijo de su mejor amigo – "ya es todo un hombre Estoico, sé que estas orgulloso en este momento. Hipo estaba vestido de pantalones de tela blanca con una bota de cuero café claro con el borde superior de cuero lanudo, mientras que en la parte superior llevaba un camisón blanco de mangas largas abiertas en los puños con una chaqueta de cuero blanco sin mangas con costuras en forma de rombos de un color crema suave – por los dioses muchacho, te ves muy bien, me recuerdas un poco a tu padre cuando se casó con tu madre- exclamaba Bocón mientras trataba de esconder una pequeña lagrima al ver a su querido discípulo hecho ya todo un hombre en breves momentos de casarse

-gracias Bocón, honestamente me hubiera gustado más usar mi armadura jajaja- decía este mientras recibía una palmada por detrás de la nuca por parte de su maestro

-no seas tonto Hipo, tienes que estar cien por ciento presentable en un día como este, y a eso se le incluye no usar esa armadura tuya llena se saliva de furia nocturna jejeje, además recuerda que te casaras con la vikinga más bonita del lugar, tienes que medirle el peso a eso muchacho

-el tiene toda la razón Hipo jajajaja- decía Patán

-era de esperarse que apareciera con una de sus "Hipocosas" jajaja- agregaba Patapez

\- bueno, a lo que venía- dijo Bocón mientras sacaba de detrás de su espalda el cofre más grande de los que había preparado con anterioridad – Hipo, muchacho, este es un regalo que tu padre dejo encargado en mis manos para es día de tu boda, claro que también va de parte mía jejeje ya que le di un toque personal, espero que te guste y los lleves con honor- al decir esto abre el cofre en frente de Hipo el cual saca su contenido envuelto en la tela de seda en el que se encontraba envuelto, la cual desenvolvió con mucho cuidado dejando ver dos medallones de acero de Gronckle que tenían en los bordes runas con inscripciones que favorecían al usuario de estas, y en el centro el signo del "Furia Nocturna" que Hipo usaba en su escudo , además un cinturón con la antigua insignia de su padre (claro que de menor tamaño, ya que Hipo evidentemente es mucho más pequeño que su padre)

-e..es..esto es… no sé qué decir, es demasiado hermoso- mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían por las mejillas del jefe cuando sostenía con ambas manos los obsequios de su amado maestro , al cual de un salto lo abraso de forma fuerte y cálida en manera de agradecimiento – será un honor llevar esto conmigo este día, e..enserio, muchas gracias Bocón- tartamudeaba Hipo al agradecer lleno de emoción – pero…. Tengo una duda, ¿Cómo debo usar estos medallones?- pregunta Hipo

\- de eso me encargo yo!- grito Eret al darse cuenta que olvidaba algo, al momento de darse vuelta y salir corriendo de la casa para que en cuestión de segundos entrase con un paquete en su mano- este es un obsequio de mi parte en forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho por mi Hipo, muchas gracias por todo- dijo Eret al momento de entregarle el obsequio

Hipo revela el obsequio de su amigo dejando ver una enorme capa de piel la cual era muy similar a la de su padre, solo que esta poseía dos hombreras de cuero en las cuales habían dos ganchos, Hipo mira sorprendido a Eret – póntela, espero que te guste- dijo el ex cazador de dragones mientras veía como su nuevo jefe se colocaba la capa sobre sus hombros

-y esto va aquí- decía Bocón mientras colocaba los medallones en los ganchos de las hombreras de la nueva capa

\- valla, ahora si te mereces mis respetos, ahora te ves como mi jefe ideal debería ser jejeje – exclamo Brutacio con un tono de orgullo al ver a su amigo

\- HOO POR THOR SANTISIMO, LO OLVIDABA! – grito Bocón dándole un susto a todos – TENGO OTRA PARADA QUE HACER! – grito Bocón mientras salía corriendo de la casa torpemente por su pata de palo – nos vemos! – se despide, a lo cual todos responden de la misma manera

En la casa de Astrid…

-Bocón se está demorando más de lo debido, ya falta poco para la ceremonia a medio día – se quejaba Valka ya en la casa de Astrid terminando de arreglar a esta tras una gran lucha contra la terquedad de la rubia

Tal vez se ha demorado donde Hipo- agrego Heather

De un momento a otro se escucha un gran golpe que asusto a la mujeres presentes en el lugar, era Bocón que callo de Gruñón ya que este se había quedado dormido antes de aterrizar y cayendo de golpe al suelo, Brutilda abre la puerta dejando ver como la cara del pobre herrero se había estampado en esta, dejando caer su diente postizo

-es suficiente Gruñón! Te voy a poner en adopción! – le amenazaba el jinete a su dragón un tanto molesto mientras se colocaba su diente postizo

-pero que entrada más elegante mi amigo, ven adentro, te hemos estado esperando- decía la madre de Astrid al tomar a Bocón del garfio para guiarlo donde su hija

-hola Bocón, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunta alegremente Astrid al ver al herrero dándole un sutil abrazo

-te he traído un pequeño obsequio de parte de tu madre y obviamente también mía ya que tiene un poco de sabor de Bocón (en ese momento Astrid recordó cuando Bocón les hiso sus primeras cillas para montar, lo cual la dejaba un poco nerviosa al imaginarse que podría ser) toma, ábrelo y espero que te guste – termino de hablar el hombre con una gran sonrisa en la cara que demostraba lo confiado y orgulloso que estaba de su obra

Astrid abre lentamente el cofre de tamaño mediano que le fue entregado, esta saca una bolsa hecha de seda que al desenvolverla pudo ver dos brillantes y hermosos broches de hierro de gronckle con la misma forma que los adornos de su falda en la parte de la cintura (las extrañas calaveras que esta usa siempre en las películas y series) además de eso un cinturón muy elegante y bien terminado con una bella hebilla con la misma forma básica de la de hipo pero en vez de un furia nocturna, poseía grabado un nadder mortífero. La muchacha queda con la boca abierta al ver tales obsequios abriendo de manera sorprendida sus enormes ojos azul cielo quedando sin palabras

-buen trabajo Bocón, la has dejado sin palabras jajaja- se reía Brutilda mientras todos soltaban unas pequeñas carcajadas al ver la cara de asombro que tenía impregnada Astrid en ese momento

-tierra llamando a Astrid! Hooolaaa!... – le gritaba Heather a su amiga que todavía no volvía en si

-waaauuu!... me he quedado sin palabras… - exclamaba la rubia

-si nos pudimos dar cuenta de eso jejeje- agrego Bocón con su risa

-esto es demasiado hermoso, muchas gracias Bocón – le sonríe con una mira tan tierna al hombre que todos los presentes sintieron la sincera alegría de la muchacha

-de nada pequeña- asiente con una sonrisa el herrero- claro que si hablamos de cosas hermosas, déjame verte mejor – Bocón se aparta un poco para contemplar la gran belleza que se encontraba en frente de el – pues miren lo que tenemos aquí, pobre de Hipo creo que morirá de un infarto antes de que llegue al altar frente a los dioses, estas demasiado hermosa en este día jovencita, harás de nuestro jefe el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo, sip… definitivamente así será

Astrid se sonrojo al punto de tener que taparse sus coloradas mejillas con ambas manos para tratar de esconder su vergüenza pero a la vez feliz y agradecida por las palabras del fornido hombre de manos intercambiables

Esta estaba usando un vestido sin hombros y de brazos descubiertos que se sujetaba del cuello, el vestido era ajustado en la zona del torso , dejando ver la silueta corporal, esta parte era de un cuero blanco con molduras en forma de sutiles rombos, que tonificaban su figura hasta la ingle para después dar paso a una suave y reluciente seda blanca que de manera más holgada cubría sus piernas hasta el punto de cubrir casi completamente sus pies con pequeños bordados tribales en la base y ahora se le agregaba una capa corta de pelaje blanco sostenida por los broches entregados por Bocón además de su nuevo cinturón

-te ves estupenda mi niña, pero ahora un último detalle- dice la madre de Astrid entregándole un pequeño saquito – esto lo use yo en el día de mi boda el cual me fue entregado por mi madre, es el sello distintivo de las mujeres guerreras de la familia – dice la madre con orgullo

Astrid saca el contenido el cual era un cintillo como el que ella siempre usaba en reemplazo del típico casco Vikingo pero este era de oro trenzado con runas que ella reconocía, eran para la invencibilidad en batalla

La feliz muchacha salta a los brazos de su madre para agradecerle tal obsequio – gracias madre, será un honor usarlo por el resto de mi vida y seguiré la tradición si algún día tengo a una hija, gracias mamá, gracias – le dice la rubia a su madre mientras se coloca el cintillo

BIEN! LLEGO LA HORA! – dice en coro Brutilda con Heater tomando cada una de un brazo a Astrid llevándosela con ellas

En la orilla del dragón...

-mira amigo, esa tormenta es muy extraña, ¿no te resulta un poco familiar?- le cuestionaba el hombre a su fiel amigo- sé que estoy demente pero creo que esa es la tormenta de un Skrill- su amigo asiente con un rugido- espera un momento, esa tormenta se mueve tan rápido como un Skrill en dirección a Berk, oh no esto está muy mal!, espera un segundo… hoy es la boda de Hipo, debemos avisarles a toda costa o dejo de llamarme Dagur el Desquiciado!, vamos Destrozo! Demuéstrame que tan veloces pueden ser los Skrill (Dagur al cambiar de vida se hizo de su compañero Gronckle al que llamo Destrozo, pero lamentablemente este callo en batalla cuando su jinete intentaba demostrarle a Hipo que se equivocaba, y en el pasar de los tiempos este encontró al Skrill que fue su marioneta en el pasado y al demostrarle al dragón que había cambiado el rumbo de su vida, este lo acepto como compañero haciendo que el pelirrojo lo bautizara con el nombre en memoria de su difunto amigo)- Dagur junto a Destrozo lograron alcanzar la tormenta logrando ver una evidente anomalía en esta, una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo en su interior dejando ver tres siluetas , la que evidentemente era un Skrill y dos más que le resultaban familiares pero no podía deducir de qué tipo de dragón se trataba, este logro adelantar la tormenta sacándole una gran ventaja- vamos amigo, ya falta foco y ya es medio día, la boda debe haber empezado, cruza las garras para que logremos llegar a tiempo, por los dioses! Pobre de mi hermano, justo en su gran día.

En la isla de Freyja…

Ya en la isla, todo está listo para empezar la ceremonia de unión, todos los amigos de la pareja se encontraban presentes además de casi toda la aldea, después de todo era un evento esperado por muchos

En las cercanías se veía como tres barcazas se acercaban adornadas con follaje y flores blancas, una se diferenciaba del resto ya que tenía un pequeño trono en el cual se veía claramente a una hermosa novia acompañada de su madre, las otras dos barcazas traían consigo a las testigos de la festejada, en una de las plataformas venia Brutilda con Heather y en la otra se veía a Valka con una amiga de la madre de Astrid la cual conocía a su hija desde pequeña. Las cuatro testigos venían con vestimentas idénticas, unas túnicas de una pieza de un color blanco sutilmente teñido de turquesa

En tierra Hipo se acercaba acompañado de Patapez, Patán, Bocón y Eret, todos con pantalones y chaquetas sin mangas del mismo color que los vestidos de las acompañantes de Astrid

Cuando las plataformas no pudieron acercarse más a la orilla, el novio entra al agua para cargar a su prometida hasta el altar ubicado unos cuantos metros del agua, este camina hasta de frente al altar y frente al oficial encargado de esta unión, nada más y nada menos que Brutacio (este había logrado terminar su entrenamiento para llevar a cabo uniones vikingas y afortunadamente esta vez su profesor no se lanzó desde un precipicio como en la última ocasión)

Ya estando todo listo Valka se acerca a Hipo para entregarle la espada de su padre, de la misma forma la madre de Astrid se acerca para entregarle a su hija una espada nueva y reluciente

-Astrid Hofferson, debes guardar esta espada para tus futuros hijos…, ahora debes darle tu arma al novio, esta espada transfiere la facultad de protección del padre por la mujer a su nuevo esposo – dice Brutacio mientras que con sus manos hace que la pareja intercambie de espadas – bien! Ahora los anillos!- exclama el rubio mientras los novios colocan el anillo que cada uno llevaba consigo en las puntas de las espadas (Astrid llevaba el anillo de Hipo y viceversa)

-Hipo Haddock juras por los dioses que quieres casarte con esta mujer? – le dice Brutacio mirándolo a los ojos mientras tomaba el rostro de Hipo entre sus manos

-lo juro con los dioses como testigos- responde el jefe con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

\- y tu Astrid? Juras por los dioses que quieres casarte con este vikingo?- pregunta el oficial a la rubia de la misma forma que al novio, mirándola a los ojos sosteniendo su cara entre las manos

\- si!, lo juro por todo lo que es sagrado en este mundo – responde Astrid evidentemente más entusiasmada que Hipo ya que por sus movimientos corporales se podía ver el entusiasmo

\- bien, ahora coloquen cada uno el anillo a su prometido – empieza a finalizar Brutacio la ceremonia haciendo que los novios crucen sus espadas para la postura de anillos, lo cual hacen torpemente por los nervios y la emoción mientras sueltan disimuladas carcajadas

-ahora antes de finalizar la unión entre estos dos amantes, ¿alguien tiene alguna objeción, o razón para que esta unión no se lleve a cabo? – pregunta gritando con los brazos alzados

(Mientras la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo, la música y las danzas no dejaron que nadie se percatara de la tormenta que se acercaba a toda velocidad, pero Dagur llega en el momento más y a la vez menos oportuno para advertirles)

-PELIGRO! TODOS CUBRANSE DE LA TORMENTA! NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER- gritaba a todo pulmón el desquiciado interrumpiendo las últimas palabras de Brutacio

-PERO QUE MIERDA SUCEDE AHORA?! Dagur dame una buena razón para no arrancarte la cabeza de los hombros con mis propias manos, si no te has dado cuenta estamos a punto de sellar mi boda y has llegado a interrumpirla! – gritaba Hipo con la ira de los dioses a punto de desatarla sobre el berserker

-tranquilízate hermano, no deberías culparme a mí por la interrupción, si no a eso- apunta en dirección a la tormenta que estaba sobre Berk haciendo que cayeran rayos sobre el pueblo prendiendo fuego en algunos lugares al azar

-no puede ser, mi pueblo!, lo siento "mi lady" … aaah esto es un desastre, que debo hacer – exclamaba un frustrado y exaltado Hipo, pues como no estarlo, el día más importante de su vida ha sido interrumpido por algo que ni se imagina lo mucho que cambiara sus vidas

-tranquilo Hipo ya terminaremos esto en otra ocasión, pero ahora lo que debería importarte es esa extraña tormenta que esta sobre Berk- trata de tranquilizarlo Astrid mientras lo tomaba de la mano para dirigirse a sus dragones lo más rápido que podían – Tormenta, Chimuelo, rápido.. vengan – los llama la rubia

Ya un estabilizado Hipo- todos los jinetes que tengas sus dragones cerca vallan hacia Berk lo más rápido que puedan para apagar los puntos incendiados y ayuden a evacuar a todos al gran salón!- daba la orden con voz firme

-espera hermano, fíjate bien en los rallos de esa tormenta, son como los de un Skrill pero más potentes y al parecer hay una batalla en ella, solo fíjate bien- le decía Dagur a Hipo

-tiene razón Hipo, mira se puede distinguir tres cuerpos (ocurre una gran explosión eléctrica que ilumina la tormenta dejando ver las siluetas más claramente) wooo! Viste eso? Claramente era un Skrill – decía un exaltado Eret

\- no solo un Skrill… miren los otros dos cuerpos! Han sido derribados! Caen en llamas!, rápido sigan su trayectoria, si son dragones con jinetes no debemos dejar que caigan al suelo, rápido! Eret, Patapez y Patán, vallan por el de la derecha, Astrid, Dagur y yo iremos por el de la izquierda, Brutacio y Brutilda vallan y avísenle a Gotti que puede que necesitemos su ayuda

Todos los dragones emprendieron el vuelo y se dirigieron a sus objetivos lo más rápido posible

-no puede ser, no lograremos llegar a tiempo, están cayendo muy rápido, ¿Hipo que aremos?- preguntaba Astrid con un tono de frustración y una mirada perdida en las bolas de fuego

Ya todos los esfuerzos por atrapar los cuerpos que caían han sido en vano, ambos colisionaron muy juntos uno del otro en el centro de Berk, ocasionando una gran explosión que dejo un enorme cráter. En lo que esto sucede, la tormenta empezó a disiparse dejando escuchar un desgarrador rugido en su interior que daba paso a la luz del sol que iluminaba la zona de colisión

-por los dioses! Rápido, rápido hay que revisar el lugar- grita Hipo desmontando a Chimuelo y corriendo hasta el cráter

Ya estando todos alrededor del enorme orificio en el suelo, la gente curiosa empezó a juntarse en los alrededores para ver que sucedía, pero era imposible ver el interior ya que había una enorme cantidad de humo y polvo dentro del cráter y algo que llamo la atención de todos en especial del grupo de jinetes más experimentado, eran pequeños destellos eléctricos, pero no eran comunes ya que eran de color negro.

-no puedo ver nada, Colmillo! Ayúdanos amigo- le ordena Patán a su dragón haciendo que este bata sus alas para generar una fuerte ventisca dejando expuesto dos cuerpos en el interior de la tierra.

\- no puede ser- dice Hipo con dificultad por lo impresionado que se encontraba

-son… son…- trataba de continuar Patapez con lo que decía Hipo mientras todos se miraban entre si anonadados

SON FURIAS NOCTURNAS!...


End file.
